1000 no Kotoba
by kiri.kumo
Summary: Dia tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa. Selalu datang dan pergi begitu saja. Nana mencoba untuk mengerti dan tidak bertanya apa-apa kepada Iemitsu. Hanya menunggu Iemitsu kembali ke rumah, menyambutnya dengan senyuman terbaik dan ucapan, “Okaeri”.


1000 no Kotoba

**1000 no Kotoba **

(1000 words)

Summary: Dia tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa. Selalu datang dan pergi begitu saja. Nana mencoba untuk mengerti dan tidak bertanya apa-apa kepada Iemitsu. Hanya menunggu Iemitsu kembali ke rumah, menyambutnya dengan senyuman terbaik dan ucapan, "Okaeri".

Rating : K+

Disclaimer: KHR milik Akira Amano-sensei. Sen no Kotoba punya Koda Kumi. Saya orang miskin ga punya apa-apa TT

* * *

"Nana,"

"Nana, kau tahu aku mencintaimu,"

**Kimi no kotoba wa**

**Yume no yasashisa kana?**

**(I wonder if your words**

**Are the kindness of a dream)**

Sawada Nana tersenyum mendengar ucapan suaminya itu. Tapi dibalik semua itu dia merasa resah. Iemitsu menyembunyikan sesuatu dibalik semua kata-kata itu. Sesuatu yang tidak boleh Nana ketahui.

**Uso wo zenbu**

**Ooikakushiteru**

**Zurui yo ne**

**(You're hiding all of the lies**

**You're sly, aren't you?)**

Kenapa, Iemitsu?

* * *

**Tabidatsu kimi ni**

**Sameta senaka misete**

**Kiite ita yo**

**Hitori tatakau no?**

**(I was showing you, who will go on a journey,**

**My cold back& asked:"Are you going to fight alone?")**

**Zurui yo ne**

**(You're sly, aren't you?)**

Iemitsu selalu pergi meninggalkan keluarganya untuk urusan pekerjaan. Tapi Nana tahu, 'pekerjaan' yang dimaksud oleh Iemitsu bukanlah 'pekerjaan' menggali seperti yang diakuinya. Tapi Nana selalu menahan diri dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya saat melepas kepergian Iemitsu.

**"Kaette kuru kara"**

**Oikoshite yuku kimi no koe**

**Iji hatte**

**Tsuyoi furi**

**toki wo modoshite**

**("I'll go home & return,"**

**Your voice which passed by**

**Was stubborn**

**& you turn back to the time**

**You pretended to be strong)**

Iemitsu selalu berjanji kepada Nana sebelum dia pergi. Bahwa dia akan pulang.

**Sakebeba yokatta?**

**Ikanaide to namida koboshitara?**

**Ima wa dekiru**

**Donna koto mo**

**(Would it be better if I yelled?**

**If I cried, "don't go"?**

**Right now,**

**You can do anything)**

Tapi hati Nana terasa sesak dan tidak menerimanya. Dia tidak mau Iemitsu meninggalkannya untuk melakukan pekerjaan yang tidak jelas keselamatannya.

Nana tidak ingin Iemitsu pergi jauh diluar jangkauannya.

* * *

**Ienakatta 1000(sen) no kotoba wo**

**haruka na**

**Kimi no senaka ni okuru yo**

**Tsubasa ni kaete**

**(I'll send the 1000 words**

**To your back,**

**Faraway**

**So turn them into wings)**

Bagaimana pun Nana memohon, Iemitsu pasti tidak akan mengubah pendiriannya. Karena itu yang bisa Nana lakukan hanyalah berdoa. Mempercayai kata-kata Iemitsu.

* * *

**Yume no tsuzuki wa**

**Kimi wo omoinagara**

**Ano hi no koto**

**Wasureta furi shite**

**Zurui yo ne**

**(As for the continuation of the dream,**

**While thinking of you,**

**I pretend to forget that day**

**I'm sly, aren't I?)**

Semua menjadi teka-teki bagi Nana saat anak tunggalnya menjadi sering pergi keluar tanpa sepengetahuannya. Tsuna lebih sering menghabiskan waktu diluar, pergi ke tempat yang tidak Nana ketahui bersama teman-temannya.

Nana menjadi takut. Takut kalau suatu saat tsuna juga akan meninggalkannya sendirian. Nana akan ditinggalkan sendirian, tanpa mengetahui apa-apa.

Tapi Iemitsu meyakinkannya dan mengatakan,

"_Walaupun kami tidak bisa memberitahumu, tapi kami tidak akan meninggalkanmu."_

Walaupun beban di hati Nana tidak serta-merta hilang, tapi Nana menerimanya.

Dan bersikap seolah-olah tidak ada apa-apa.

Tsuna dan Iemitsu tidak akan meninggalkannya.

Itulah yang selalu dipikirkannya kalau suami dan anaknya pergi ke tempat yang jauh.

Nana jadi merasa dirinya licik.

* * *

**Kikoeteru?**

**1000(sen) no kotoba wo**

**(Can you hear the 1000 words?)**

Nana mungkin hanya seorang wanita biasa. Nana mungkin tidak diizinkan untuk mengetahui ataupun terlibat dalam pekerjaan suami dan anaknya.

Tapi hanya ada satu yang Nana bisa lakukan untuk mereka.

Yaitu memberikan senyuman terbaiknya saat mereka pulang dan menyambut dengan kalimat,

"_Okaeri."_

* * *

A/N: Huaaa, 10 minutes typing. Maaf kalo ga jelas… lagi pingin banget bikin fanfic, tapi ga ada ide. Jadinya maksa gini…


End file.
